


Give Him Everything

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: It's Magnus' birthday and his friends are determined to prove just how loved he is





	Give Him Everything

"Magnus, come on!" Alec called from the living room. "They'll be here any minute!"

 

"You can't rush perfection, darling," Magnus replied in an unbothered voice. 

 

Alec didn't understand how Magnus thought anything that he was doing in there would make him more perfect. Magnus was already the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. No makeup or clothes or colored streaks in his hair could make Alec any more enamored with him. It was a different look, but it was just as breathtaking as when he wore baggy sweatpants, a soft sweater, and had a face free of carefully-applied armor. 

 

Still, Alec couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of seeing his boyfriend looking as marvelous as always. Even after two years together, just the thought of seeing Magnus made his heart thrum with something warm and sweet. 

  
  


After another minute of waiting, Alec couldn't take the suspense any longer. Magnus had insisted that his outfit for tonight's birthday outing remain a surprise, but Alec was a weak man and Magnus was far too tempting to resist. Alec ignored Magnus' instructions to wait in the living room and made his way into the bathroom. 

 

Alec stopped in his tracks and his mouth went dry. Magnus was focused on the mirror, touching up his eyeliner and completely oblivious to Alec's presence. He was wearing a fitted black suit jacket that had deep purple flowers printed on it, a black shirt, and slim, black trousers. His hair was styled, but it still looked soft and little strands fell to touch his forehead. The tips were dyed a subtle purple that you could only really see when the light hit them just right. 

 

A little, lovesick sigh escaped Alec's parted lips. He couldn't help it when Magnus looked like he'd been pulled straight out of one of Alec's wildest fantasies. The sound must've alerted Magnus to Alec's entrance because a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth, but he didn't look away from his task.   

 

"Didn't Maryse ever teach you not to stare?"

 

Alec smiled and sauntered up to stand behind his lover and placed his hands on his hips. 

 

"She did, but I think I have an excuse just this once," Alec said quietly when Magnus leaned back against his chest.

 

"And what would that be?" Magnus asked innocently. 

 

Alec met Magnus' eyes in the reflection. They were unglamoured and gold, but they were filled with mirth. 

 

"You," Alec murmured. "You're far too lovely for me not to stare."

 

Alec turned his head to press featherlight kisses to the small bit of exposed neck above Magnus' buttoned collar. He shifted his hands to fully wrap around Magnus' waist and pulled him closer. Magnus practically melted back into Alec and covered Alec's hands with his own. When Alec glanced back to the mirror, he could see that Magnus' eyes had slipped shut and his lashes fluttered with each kiss that Alec bestowed upon him. 

 

"I love you," Magnus breathed.

 

"I love you too."

 

They stayed entwined for a few more moments until they heard a knock on the door. 

 

Magnus opened his eyes and turned around to face Alec expectantly. 

 

"That must be everyone," Alec commented. "We should go let them in, don't you think?"

 

"In a minute. Just let me look at you for a second."

 

Magnus' eyes roamed Alec's face and the admiration in them made Alec shiver. No one had ever looked at him like he was the only thing worth seeing. 

 

"Gorgeous," Magnus whispered before placing a kiss against Alec's cheek. Alec reached for Magnus' hand and squeezed it.

 

When Magnus pulled back, Alec spotted the reddish-purple stain of lipstick on his skin in the mirror. 

 

"Am I supposed to walk around with that on my face the whole evening?" Alec teased. 

 

Magnus laughed and reached up to blend the makeup into his skin with his thumb. 

 

"Why not? A little color never hurt anyone."

 

Alec rolled his eyes, but his growing grin betrayed his amusement. 

 

"Fine, but you might as well kiss the other one too. For symmetry's sake, obviously."

 

"Oh, obviously," Magnus replied seriously, but he couldn't suppress his giggles as he kissed Alec's other cheek and rubbed it to create an understated blush. He paused for a moment to admire his handiwork. "Perfect. Now, let's go greet our guests."

 

The pair walked to the door and let all of their friends in. Clary and Maia walked in holding hands. They both looked stunning, Maia wearing a sleek, structured black and red dress and Clary in a flowing emerald green gown that showed off all of her swirling black runes. Behind them trailed a procession of other friends and family: Izzy, Simon, Luke, Maryse, Raphael, and Catarina. 

 

"Happy birthday, Magnus!" They all cheered in unison. Well, everyone except Raphael who seemed to have been unwilling to participate in such a corny moment. He made up for it though when he approached Magnus and pulled him into a firm hug, whispering something that Alec couldn't hear but must've been sweet considering how it made Magnus smile.  

 

They all congregated in the living room for drinks and presents before heading out to dinner. 

 

Clary went first. She had painted him a landscape from the perspective of Magnus' favorite spot in Central Park. Maia gave him a fancy bottle of whiskey. Luke and Maryse had joined together to make him a self-care kit filed with every possible thing Magnus could ever want from wine to charcoal face masks to at least ten different colors of nail polish. Simon's contribution was a collector's edition set of some nerdy movies that they both loved, much to Alec's confusion. Raphael handed Magnus a set of very ornate cuff links that looked like they cost more than everything Alec owned combined. Catarina gifted him some demonology books that Magnus had been itching to get his hands on. Finally, Isabelle gave him a very luxurious-looking velvet jacket. 

 

Alec smiled softly as he watched Magnus open his presents. They were all very unique to the people who'd given them in the first place and Magnus was obviously touched by the care put into them. There was a sort of disbelief in his eyes, like he couldn't understand how he'd gotten lucky enough to have people who cared so much and knew him well enough to give him the perfect gifts. 

 

In end, Alec was the only one who hadn't offered him anything. Magnus looked at him expectantly. 

 

"And what did my loving boyfriend procure for my birthday?"

 

Alec reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. 

 

"I'll give it to you after dinner. It's a little cheesy and I don't want these idiots to make fun of me."

 

A wave of protests erupted but Alec ignored them to look at Magnus. He was chuckling, eyes crinkled and bright. By the Angel, he was a vision of perfection.     

 

"And what if  _ I _ make fun of you, dearest?" Magnus teased. 

 

Alec huffed out laugh. "I don't mind it when you do it."

 

"Aww, Alec, that's so sweet," Maia cooed with a joking lilt in her voice. 

 

Alec shot her a glare.

 

"That's exactly what I was talking about. Thank you for proving my point, Maia."

 

"Anytime, man," she shot back. Clary smacked her arm playfully in faux chastisement. 

 

The group chatted for another ten minutes before standing and gathering their things. Catarina summoned a portal and everyone walked through. 

 

They stepped out into a moonlit Venice walkway. The stars twinkled brightly above their heads.  Magnus guided them to a high-end restaurant run by a werewolf couple that had a gorgeous view of the water. They'd reserved the whole restaurant and the staff gave them absolute privacy as they dined. 

 

Alec was glad that this night was turning out to be a success. Magnus could only benefit from the people who loved him showing just how deep that feeling truly went. 

 

Alec could feel the happiness radiating from Magnus. It was in the way he laughed loudly, head thrown back at something Luke had said. It was in the flush of his cheeks that made him look more alive, more energized. It was in the soft way his eyes would land on his friends when they talked about everything from how Alec fell on his ass after slipping on demon ichor last week to the inebriated Seelie patron at the Hunter's Moon who had serenaded Maia with a truly deafening rendition of "Killer Queen." It was in the way he kept a hand on Alec's leg throughout the meal, tracing soothing back-and-forth patterns with his thumb. 

 

When it was nearing nine o'clock, the meal was winding down. They were all sipping at coffees and teas between easy conversation. Magnus was nestled close into Alec's side, head resting on his shoulder. If the slow sighs Magnus was releasing every few minutes were anything to go by, he was more content than he'd been in a long time. 

 

The mild conversation was broken by a suggestion from Simon. 

 

"Here's an idea, what if we all go around and give a little speech about the birthday boy? Might be nice to end the night on a sentimental note."

 

Magnus waved his hand. "Oh, please, that's not necessary. You've all done more than enough for me tonight. You don't have to do that."

 

"Sure we do. We want to, right, guys?" 

 

It was a little sudden, but the gang seemed into the idea. Magnus seemed a little embarrassed, but Alec knew he was pleased underneath that. 

 

"I'll go first," Simon announced. He stood from his chair dramatically and everyone rolled their eyes fondly. "Magnus, I have a lot to thank you for. You've been there for me ever since I turned. For a while, I felt really lost, like everything I'd ever had had just slipped through my fingers."

 

He paused for a second, a startling wave of emotion seeming to clog his throat. Clary gripped his arm comfortingly and he continued. 

 

"But you were there for me. You were like my weird, eccentric Downworld dad and you guided me through it. I really came into my own with your help. Thank you for being my Yoda. I love you, man."

 

Everyone clapped and Magnus beamed. 

 

"I love you too, Simon, but please never refer to me as your father ever again."

 

The table laughed. 

 

"Duly noted, my dude."

 

Simon sat and Clary went next. 

 

"Uh, I'm not really sure what to say except that I love you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. You always know what to say when I get a little too caught up in my own head. Magnus, you bring me back down to Earth when I get swept up in the moment. Whenever I need you, you're always there for me, like after losing my mom or when I realized that I was gay. You've always supported me and I just hope I've supported you too."

 

"You have, biscuit, you have," Magnus assured with a nod. He reached across the table and patted her hand gently. She smiled, but it was watery as she looked at him. 

 

"I don't know how I'll top those two," Maia started, "but I guess I'll go next. I remember all the times when you would come into the bar with Alec. I was always so jealous because I couldn't imagine being able to open my heart up like you did. At first, I thought it came naturally to you, that it was easy for you to love. Now that I know you better, though, I realize that it wasn't easy and you had a lot of pain to work through before you could get to this point. Magnus, you inspire me. We both have our bad pasts, but you've proven to me that it's possible to overcome that and love again. Thank you for showing me what I was missing out on."

 

When she finished, Maia looked over to Clary. Clary looked like she was going to cry even more now. She leaned forward and kissed Maia chastely before leaning her head down on her girlfriend's shoulder to listen to the next speech, Luke's.

 

"Magnus, we've known each other for many years now. Hell, I can't even remember a time where you weren't around. I'm thankful for the years we have spent in each other's company and I am excited for the many years to come. I just want to tell you that I'm happy I know you. I couldn't ask for a better drinking buddy and colleague and friend. Happy birthday."

 

Luke didn't say as much as the others, but it still made Magnus smile just as brightly. 

 

"Who's up next?" Simon asked.

 

"Me," Izzy replied. "I remember when we met. It was the night that we summoned that memory demon for Clary. I saw you care for those other warlocks when Valentine's men found us.  That was just the first time I bore witness to your good heart. Every time I saw you after that, I just saw more and more of the compassion you have for others. I feel blessed that you have shared even an ounce of that compassion with me. You are a good man, Magnus Bane, and it's truly an honor to be a part of your life. I love you,  _ hermano _ ."

 

Alec noticed the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Alec understood; it must be overwhelming to have the most important people in your life say directly how much you mean to them. It's not often that people say exactly what they love about you, and the people here had quite a lot to love about Magnus. 

 

"I love you too,  _ guapa, _ " Magnus whispered. Alec could sense him getting overcome with emotion and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to calm him. 

 

Maryse cleared her throat and Alec raised his eyebrows slightly. He honestly hadn't expected his mother to join in. Despite the progress she'd made, her relationship with Magnus was nowhere near perfect. 

 

"I've thanked you before for loving Alec and I'm still thankful for that, but tonight I want to thank you for how you've helped me. From the start, you have challenged me. You have forced me to change and to recognize my own prejudice, my own ignorance. You have taught me that I need to listen to others once in a while. And, even after all of the terrible things I've done, I don't feel as if you're holding it against me. Thank you, Magnus, for letting me grow into a person we both can respect instead of dismissing me because of who I was, who I'm working hard not to be anymore. I hope we only keep going forward from here."

 

"Oh, Maryse," Magnus breathed shakily. 

 

This was big for them and Alec really appreciated the fact that they were making these steps towards forgiveness. Alec needed them both desperately and it warmed his heart to see them bonding like that. 

 

Magnus inhaled deeply and chuckled at himself. 

 

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. My old heart can only handle so much."

 

"Oh no," Catarina said. "You're not quitting this lovefest until the rest of us get a turn and I'm up next."

 

Magnus shook his head forcefully. "Cat, you're going to be the one that makes me start crying so you better keep that mouth of yours shut." 

 

She laughed at him.

 

"No can do, Magnus. You're gonna sit there, I'm gonna tell you how important you are to me, and you're gonna love it. Even if you do weep like a baby."

 

Magnus just pouted and Cat began. 

 

"Magnus, dear, you are my oldest friend. I met you when I was still trying to understand exactly what it meant to be a warlock. Meeting you taught me that it's about having a community and finding a family for yourself. You are a part of my family, Magnus. There's no one else I would follow to the depths of hell without a second thought, no one else I trust so implicitly. You have always protected me from the physical dangers of the world, but you never kept me away from experiencing the mistakes and heartbreaks that would eventually help me become the person I am today. Even if you're a little cocky about it sometimes, you have always been wiser than me. You have this uncanny ability to see through the pain and see the good in the bad. I've learned from you that things happen for a reason and in the end, it'll all make sense. I've been with you through some of the darkest parts of your life and you have proven time and time again that we can heal and we can be better off having felt pain than having felt nothing at all. It is so easy for warlocks to calcify with age, to grow numb to the world, but you have kept me alive, Magnus. You have kept me human. For that, I'll love you eternally."

 

Magnus had been right; Cat's words made the floodgates open. Fat, happy tears rolled down his cheeks. His shoulders shook. He wasn't the only teary one though, as Catarina's face was also damp.

 

"Look what you've done," Magnus hiccuped as he dabbed at his eyes with his napkin. 

 

"I'm not sorry," she sniffed. The whole table laughed in unison.  

 

"Are you going to keep up with that pathetic crying during my speech, Bane?" Raphael groaned, but there was no malice in it. 

 

Magnus managed a smirk. "I'm going to cry harder just for you, Raph."

 

The vampire rolled his eyes. 

 

"Let's just get this over with. I'm not great with the whole emotions thing, but I'll try my best. I'm still here because of you. When I first turned, there was a lot that would have made me want to just end it all. I had to leave Rosa and the rest of my family. I couldn't have a normal life. I felt disconnected from my faith. I felt like a monster and I don't think I've ever hated myself like I did right after I turned. The only thing that saved me was you, Magnus. You were patient with me when I was a little prick and scoffed at you when you said there was a way to be happy again. You stayed with me even when I messed up, when I hurt you, when I told you to leave me alone. You stayed until I was willing to accept your help. That meant, and still means, the world to me. Thank you,  _ amigo _ ."

 

Tears still streaked down Magnus' face. Raphael frowned, but it it was less stable than normal. His bottom lip wavered just the littlest bit. 

 

"I told you I wasn't going to stop," Magnus said to Raphael as he wiped at his face uselessly. Raphael just shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

Now, everyone except Alec had gone. Magnus turned to face him. Alec smiled and took in his lover's features. His nose was red. His eyes were puffy and smudged with mascara. His cheeks were blotchy and flushed. But he was smiling and Alec thought he looked beautiful. 

 

"Hi, baby," Alec murmured as he brushed away some of the tears from Magnus' face. 

 

"Hello, darling," Magnus sighed, relaxing into the touch. 

 

"Are you gonna be okay if I say some really sappy stuff right now?"

 

Magnus scrunched his nose adorably. "If I say no, it's not going to stop you anyway."

 

Alec grinned. "You're right, it won't."

 

He reached for Magnus' hands and clasped them tightly in his own. 

 

"Magnus, you're the love of my life. You're the only thing I've ever been sure of. Ever since we met, I've known that I would want you, and only you, for the rest of my life. You give me hope everyday. I look at you and it feels like it'll all be okay in the end as long as you're with me. The long days at the Institute. The dirty looks I get from those snotty Idris shadowhunters. The nights when I can't save everyone. You make all of that easier to bear. When I feel like I'm failing and nothing will ever be right again, all I have to do is look at you because you are evidence that goodness still exists. Joy and safety and acceptance and love still exist in  _ you _ , in us. I feel privileged to share my life with you and live in your gorgeous, magical orbit. I know I'd fall apart without you and I don't plan on letting you, the most amazing man I've ever known, go. I'll be here as long as you'll have me. Hopefully, that's a very, very long time."

 

Magnus gazed at him with so much adoration that Alec could feel it wrapping around him like a plush blanket. Magnus looked vulnerable and raw, but he didn't seem to mind it too much. 

 

He surged forward and kissed Alec fervently. Alec matched his enthusiasm and savored the feel of his lips. 

 

Alec could have stayed wrapped up in him for hours, but they pulled away after their friends started yelling to get a room. 

 

Magnus giggled and leaned back against Alec's side. He let his eyes drift from person so person for a few moments, just taking it all in. The night had taken an intense turn, but Alec was glad it had happened. Magnus deserved to hear how treasured he was, how much of an impact he'd had on them. 

 

"Frankly, I'm a bit speechless right now. You all have been far too kind to me tonight and I can't thank you enough. I love you guys more than words can express."

 

"Who needs words?" Clary said brightly. "Group hug, right now."

 

They all stood and wrapped their arms around each other with Magnus at the middle of it all. It felt a little silly, but it made Alec's heart feel lighter. This was his family, Magnus' family, and they were together. That was all that mattered.

 

.

 

"Well, that was certainly quite the evening," Magnus said between kisses. Alec pushed him firmly against the bedroom door. 

 

"I hope you had a nice time," Alec panted, nibbling a path down Magnus' neck and soothing the bites with warm presses of his lips. "You deserve it, Magnus, to know just how loved you are."

 

Magnus shivered a little and lifted Alec's chin so that they could kiss again. He poured so much gratitude into that touch and a wave of yearning crashed over Alec. He wanted to return that gratitude, to thank Magnus for the years of comfort and pure bliss he'd given to him. 

 

Alec let his hands slide down his boyfriend's torso, traveling lower until he got a good grip on his legs. In one swift motion, he lifted Magnus off the ground. Alec smiled when he felt Magnus wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

"Fuck, you're hot," Magnus sighed as he ran his fingers through Alec's hair, tugging every once in a while. 

 

"And you're beautiful."

 

Magnus started grinning so much that he couldn't even kiss Alec properly. As Alec opened the door, he covered Magnus' face with a smattering of affection. God, this man made him so happy. 

 

Alec carefully laid Magnus down on the bed, shucking his shirt off before climbing on top of him. Magnus hummed in appreciation as he watched Alec settle over him. 

 

"Happy birthday to me indeed," he drawled as he let his fingers roam Alec's chest. "Best gift ever."

 

Alec smirked as he helped Magnus out of his jacket and button-up. When he'd successfully removed the garments, he leaned in and kissed Magnus filthily, garnering a pleasured gasp from Magnus. 

 

"Well if you're enjoying being with me enough right now, I guess you don't need my real present for you. I could just throw it out and-"

 

Magnus sat up abruptly.

 

"Don't even joke about that, Alexander. You said you got me something cheesy and I can't  _ not  _ see what it is."

 

Alec rolled his eyes before getting off of Magnus' lap and stretching to reach into his bedside drawer. He retrieved a flat, wrapped package and placed it in Magnus' hands. 

 

"Technically, I didn't  _ get  _ you anything. I made it."

 

Magnus glowed with anticipation. He looked even more intrigued than before. 

 

"Well, that's even better," he said, pecking Alec's lips before inelegantly tearing off the wrapping paper. 

 

There in Magnus' hands was a leather bound book with thick white pages. A love rune was engraved on the front. 

 

"Open it," Alec urged. Magnus eyed him curiously but obeyed. 

 

The first page was a picture of them from their fifth date. Magnus had insisted on taking a selfie from the torch of the Statue of Liberty (which Magnus had portaled them to despite it technically being closed to the public), New York shining brightly behind them. They were leaning dangerously far back against the railing and wearing huge grins. Under the photo, Alec had written the caption:

 

_I was afraid of falling off,_ _but I was never afraid of falling for you._

 

Magnus snorted as he read it. 

 

"You're such a dork," Magnus said earnestly. He flipped through a few more pages, each filled with their own memories and sickeningly sweet lines.

 

"Do you like it?" Alec asked.

 

"Of course I do, Alexander. It's perfect," Magnus answered, his voice gentle and sincere. 

 

Alec kissed his shoulder and they shifted to lean more comfortably against their pillows. Magnus propped the scrapbook open on his bent knees and they spent the next hour flipping through it and reliving some of their greatest adventures. The trip to Tokyo. Their tour around Western Europe. The New Years Eve bar crawl that had left Alec with the worst hangover of his life. The spontaneous weekend trip to California that Magnus had dragged him on upon hearing that Alec had never been to the west coast. 

 

Around halfway though the book, they reached a stretch of empty pages. 

 

"What? You couldn't find anymore pictures?" Magnus teased, poking at Alec's stomach playfully. 

 

"That's not it. I could have filled this whole thing, but I wanted to leave some room for later."

 

"For later?" The joking tone had slipped as Magnus looked over at him. 

 

"Yeah," Alec said, running his fingers absently down the length of Magnus' arm. "For the future, our future."

 

Magnus inhaled shakily. Alec could read every thought that passed through his head. No one had ever wanted a future with him. No one had ever made it so clear that they intended to be with him for as long as they possibly could. No one was willing to make this kind of commitment to him before. 

 

Alec couldn't understand Magnus' past loves. How could anyone see Magnus and not want to give him everything? Alec wanted Magnus to have everything he could ever want whether it be a future or Alec's heart or just a person who would kiss him goodnight and hold him until he fell asleep. Alec wanted to be whatever Magnus needed him to be. 

 

"Our future," Magnus repeated, pausing as if tasting the words as they hit his tongue. "I quite like the sound of that."

 

"Me too."

 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. His arms were tight around Alec's shoulders and Alec breathed deeply, peacefully. Alec could picture staying in that embrace for eternity. 

 

Alec thought that, maybe one day, he'd be able to give Magnus his forever.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you liked it, please remember to subscribe, drop a kudos, or leave a comment!


End file.
